Medical and surgical aspirators have been known for some time. The purpose of the aspirator is to remove blood, fluid and other foreign material from an incision or wound. The aspirator is in effect a suction pump which will draw the material through a tube to a deposit container.
The normal aspirator can be either left in the wound or opening in the body during an operation or it may be moved manually in and out of the wound by the hand of either the doctor or surgical nurse in attendance.
With the present state of art of aspirators should any of the blood clots or any other materials be larger than the conventional nozzle on the aspirator that material will be held to the nozzle by the suction. This will of course stop the suction of material and render the aspirator useless until it is removed. The only known way which the offending large material maybe removed is either when the surgeon takes his hand and physically crushes it or condenses it or removes it so that the aspirator is free to continue with its suction. The other way is for the physican to merely try to shake the end of the aspirator so that the unwanted material is removed in this fashion.
Both of the above presently known methods of removal of the stoppage material is time consuming which in the case of delicate surgery can be very vital to the surgeon performing the surgery. It also in some instances requires the surgeon to remove his hand from the scalpel or other implements that he is using in order to physically remove the unwanted material. This again has caused considerable loss of time and could possibly endanger the life of the patient.